Traditionally in a micro-fluid ejection device, the transmission of instruction data through the device is understood. Instruction data is provided to various registers, and is latched to the registers with a “load” signal from an application specific integrated circuit (“ASIC”). The instruction data, previously supplied by the load signal, is activated when the ASIC initiates a “fire” signal. Such data transmission and coordination with the ASIC operates a micro-fluid ejection device to print an object on a medium.
Additional functionality, such as memory reads/writes, test operations and output data control selection are being added to micro-fluid ejection devices to improve functionality. However, to be compatible with the existing design and architecture of current micro-fluid ejection devices, data transmission methods and devices must he altered. As a result, implementation of such additional functionality has resulted in increased complexity, higher cost and lengthy data transmissions. For instance, previously simple control signals from the ASIC such as “fire” and “load” require special sequences and timings to properly execute additional functionality. Additionally, extra logic is required to support the various functions thereby occupying large portions of valuable silicon area. For example, internal registers and control signals “fire” and “load” must be expanded to support a memory function or other function that is added to a device. These drawbacks hinder the possibility of increasing the functionality of a micro-fluid ejection device.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the modularity of a micro-fluid ejection device without increasing device and transmission complexity.